New York City Subway Wiki
Welcome to New York City Subway Photos This wiki was created by me, R42 J Productions, as a nice website where I can post pictures of the New York City subway system. I started my railfanning on October 12, 2016 when I started filming some J trains on the BMT Jamaica Line. I got so interested in it that I started railfanning more often and began taking pictures of subway stations I've visited and looking up subway stations and interesting facts about them. I've decided to collect some information I know, along with new information and pictures I've taken, and create this wiki to store all pictures from my trips on the subway. This website is currently in progress as I have not covered pictures in all 472 stations. Newer pictures would usually be added to a station article my next visit to that station either pre-/post-renovation or if I coincidentally pass that station on a normal routine. Content on This Website This website will focus mainly on the NYC subway and its subway stations and train cars. Feel free to comment on this website and let me know what I should improve on certain articles.My channel is https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1v4wVyLYtsXR0LlD0pJ6ZA All pictures are used respectfully and credited to the website it was founded on. Any picture that does not have a link in the caption or found in the "Image Gallery" are copyrighted to me. Train Lines and Stations A Train * 168 Street * 145 Street (upper level) * 59 Street-Columbus Circle * 42 Street-Port Authority Bus Terminal * Jay Street-MetroTech * Hoyt-Schermerhorn Streets B Train * Bedford Park Boulevard * Kingsbridge Road * Fordham Road * 145 Street (lower level) * 59 Street-Columbus Circle * 47-50 Streets-Rockefeller Center * 42 Street-Bryant Park * Brighton Beach C Train * 168 Street * 163 Street-Amsterdam Avenue * 145 Street (upper level) * 59 Street-Columbus Circle * 42 Street-Port Authority Bus Terminal * Jay Street-MetroTech * Hoyt-Schermerhorn Streets * Court Street (New York Transit Museum) D Train * Bedford Park Boulevard * Kingsbridge Road * Fordham Road * 145 Street (lower level) * 59 Street-Columbus Circle * 47-50 Streets-Rockefeller Center * 42 Street-Bryant Park * 36 Street E Train * Jamaica Center-Parsons/Archer (upper level) * Kew Gardens-Union Turnpike * Forest Hills-71 Avenue * Jackson Heights-Roosevelt Avenue * Queens Plaza * Court Square-23 Street * Lexington Avenue-53 Street * 5 Avenue-53 Street * 7 Avenue * 42 Street-Port Authority Bus Terminal F Train * 169 Street * Sutphin Boulevard * Kew Gardens-Union Turnpike * Forest Hills-71 Avenue * Jackson Heights-Roosevelt Avenue * 47-50 Streets-Rockefeller Center * 42 Street-Bryant Park * 2 Avenue * Delancey Street * East Broadway * Jay Street-MetroTech * 4 Avenue-9 Street G Train * Court Square * Bedford-Nostrand Avenues * Hoyt-Schermerhorn Streets * 4 Avenue-9 Street J/Z Trains * Jamaica Center-Parsons/Archer (lower level) * 121 Street * 104 Street * Woodhaven Boulevard * Marcy Avenue * Essex Street * Canal Street * Chambers Street L Train M Train * Forest Hills-71 Avenue * 63 Drive-Rego Park * Woodhaven Boulevard * Grand Avenue-Newtown * Elmhurst Avenue * Jackson Heights-Roosevelt Avenue * 65 Street * Northern Boulevard * 46 Street * Steinway Street * 36 Street * Queens Plaza * Court Square-23 Street * Lexington Avenue-53 Street * 5 Avenue-53 Street * 47-50 Streets-Rockefeller Center * 42 Street-Bryant Park * Essex Street * Marcy Avenue * Myrtle-Wycoff Avenues * Middle Village-Metropolitan Avenue N Train * 30 Avenue * 36 Avenue * Lexington Avenue-59 Street * 57 Street-7 Avenue * Times Square-42 Street * Canal Street (lower level) * 36 Street Q Train * 96 Street * Lexington Avenue-59 Street * 57 Street-7 Avenue * Times Square-42 Street * Canal Street (lower level) * Brighton Beach R Train * Forest Hills-71 Avenue * 63 Drive-Rego Park * Woodhaven Boulevard * Grand Avenue-Newtown * Elmhurst Avenue * Jackson Heights-Roosevelt Avenue * 65 Street * Northern Boulevard * 46 Street * Steinway Street * 36 Street * Queens Plaza * Lexington Avenue-59 Street * 57 Street-7 Avenue * Times Square-42 Street * 23 Street * Jay Street-MetroTech * 9 Street * Prospect Avenue * 36 Street * 53 Street * Bay Ridge Avenue S Train * Times Square-42 Street * Grand Central-42 Street W Train * 30 Avenue * 36 Avenue * Queensboro Plaza * Lexington Avenue-59 Street * 57 Street-7 Avenue * Times Square-42 Street * 23 Street 1 Train * 168 Street * 125 Street * Times Square-42 Street * South Ferry (new) * South Ferry Loop (abandoned) 2 Train * Times Square-42 Street 3 Train * Times Square-42 Street 4 Train * 59 Street * Grand Central-42 Street * Bowling Green 5 Train * 59 Street (lower level) * Grand Central-42 Street * Bowling Green 6 Train * Grand Central-42 Street * Canal Street 7 Train * Flushing-Main Street * Queensboro Plaza * Court Square * 5 Avenue * Times Square-42 Street * 34 Street-Hudson Yards Category:Browse